


Dead Girls don't Lie

by MedusaSterling



Series: Blue Corn Moon [1]
Category: Castle, NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crime Scenes, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Love, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedusaSterling/pseuds/MedusaSterling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sets of after episode 08x04</p><p>A double murder puzzles Gibbs and his team that recently was joined by two MI6 agents for better work between the two agencies. When similar cases turn up in LA and New York City Gibbs sends the MI6 agents as well as Tony and Ziva out to have a look at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Girls don't Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sets off after Agent Tennison is arrested but before Ziva is seen writing an email, Ziva returns to NCIS headquarter with Peter Malloy/Elston Harkin but time is changed, they still come directly from the arresting but it’s still around early afternoon…

Ziva smiled at Agent Harkin as they waited for the elevator to take them the cubicle. “So this was your last assignment for now?” The Israeli asked. “As far as I am informed, yes.” The Britain answered. “You’ll be glad to see her again, I guess.” Harkin smiled half-heartedly. “I am, even though I will most likely be greeted by something flying at me. We did not really part on good terms. I had to lie to her and I am sure she will not forgive that easily.” They exited the elevator. “Oh, wouldn’t be so sure ‘bout that. She really loves you.” Ziva said. They arrived at the former Mossad Officer’s desk…

“So where did you say you work? Miss…” Tony asked the beautiful Bulgarian. “Pierce, Katherine Pierce. I’m journalist for the London Times.” “A journalist? So what takes a beautiful British journalist like you here, to the headquarter of an American agency?” Tony asked flirting, not understanding that her smile was directed to something behind him instead of him. Miss Pierce repositioned herself so her back faced Ziva’s desk as she heard the Israeli and Agent Harkin approach. But when McGee said “Hey Ziva, Agent Harkin” she turned around…

…As they were greeted by McGee the brunette beauty turned around and flung herself at Harkin. “Katerina?” He murmured surprised into her hair as his arms encircled her. “Don’t you ever frighten me like that again, ‘Lijah” she demanded softly. He only hugged her tighter. “I am sorry my love.” He apologized before gently kissing her. McGee and Tony only stared at him. “Didn’t he say he was divorced?” McGee asked no one in particular. “And he flirted with Ziva. Also didn’t she say her name was Katherine?” Tony added. The female agent laughed at them. “He was only acting, just like I was. I’ve met Kat in Paris years ago and we stayed in contact, remaining close friends. Of course I also met her partner – she’s MI6 Agent – who happened to be a certain Elijah Mikaelson. They’re love was discovered and he was assigned to another partner, his brother Kol. He’s in the system as Elston Harkin as a protection of moles. All MI6 agents with his security access are. Kat is named Diane Harkin in the system. Not that any of those two are in need of that.” “Why?” Tony asked curiously. “Because we are vampires” Katherine/Katerina said. McGee snorted. “There are no vampires” He said. Both MI6 agents smiled. “Shall I show you?” Kat asked and revealed fangs and veins under her eyes. McGee took a step back and Kat laughed. “Wanna meet Abby, our forensic specialist? She’ll have many questions for you” Ziva asked but Gibbs, who arrived the very moment, said: “Displace that for now. Two corpses in Norfolk. Those two” he pointed at the MI6 agents “are supposed to work with us for the time being.” The team plus the vampires left for the crime scene.

* * *

It was funny really. When Tony and McGee were offered the choice between Ziva driving and Katherine, they immediately chose Katherine. Elijah and Ziva only laughed at that but refused to tell the agents why. They soon knew why. Katherine’s way of driving rivaled Ziva’s.  But they arrived at the crime scene unharmed. Well, _mostly_ unharmed.

Gibbs, who was not very fond of the British additions to his team… or fond at all, asked Katherine: “So Agent Pierce, what can you tell me?” The vampire smiled. “The victims were burned purposely, usually done to hide the cause of death or the identity. They were first killed elsewhere and then brought here but not expected to ever turn up again. They were dragged here, as the dragging marks show and they were burned by…” she seemed to think a moment, “an old torch… My kind uses them for funerals. The corpse would be placed on a boat, adorned with flowers and jewelry then the boat would be let loose and ignited by a torch thrown at it. This is not a funeral though. It’s done by someone who knew to prevent a discovery.” “Everything Miss Pierce said is right, Jethro. Though I don’t understand why a British Agent considers Viking death rituals of her kind.” Ducky said, approaching the corpses. Kathrine smiled. “Doctor Donald _Ducky_ Mellard, how long has it been? 50 years? 55?” The vampire asked. “Fifty-three my dear Katherine, fifty-three. And still as beautiful as ever. But that still doesn’t answer my question; you’re Bulgarian, not Viking.” Ducky replied smiling at her before taking a look at the corpses. “Well, after what Miss Pierce already stated, there’s not much I can say more about them, before I have them on my table, only that this one is definitely male, the hips are too small for a woman.” The pathologist told Gibbs and turned to Katherine again after telling Palmer to back in the corpses. “So, Katherine, back to our question…” “Ducky, when you’re done you should go and start with the autopsy, but hey, feel free to take Agent Pierce with you” Gibbs said, taking a sip from his coffee, “One British agent less to be in the way.” Kathrine laughed and pulled out the car keys. “Hey Ziva, catch”, she shouted at the Israeli and tossed the agent the keys, before climbing into the van.

On the ride Katherine started. “As your little addition is driving, look at this” She showed him her left hand. “A wedding ring? So you’re not carrying the name _Pierce_ anymore?” The old Scotsman asked. “Hell no! It’s only an engagement ring. I’m still carrying my own name.” They laughed. “And who is the merry man to wed you one fateful day?” “The other British agent who’s here with me, though he’s not actually British. He’s from Scandinavia, and from around the 10 th century even more – there you got your reason by the way. We’ve known each other for most of my life.”

They arrived at the NCIS headquarter and Katherine made her way up to the cubicle. There the others already awaited her. “We’ve got only one additional desk, so you and your colleague will have to share it.” Gibbs told her when she arrived, swaying hips on killer heels and all. Katherine only laughed. “Works for me” she said and let herself fall on Elijah’s lap, laying her arms around his neck. “So, what did I miss?” She asked the team and her fiancé. “Not much, they basically only said what we already know and got their tasks.” Elijah told her. “And what are ours?” “We are to go with Ziva to question the relatives.” “Couldn’t think of something I’d like more” Kat said sarcastically, but finally stood up again and went over to Ziva.


End file.
